


Passione nera

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Rosso come il mare [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Lime, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Drabble ShanksxFranky adulti.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:prompt: rosa appassita





	Passione nera

Passione nera  
  


_ Rosso e blu, carne e sangue, salsedine e cola. Una fusione improbabile, ma con un risultato afrodisiaco. _

Shanks sporse il braccio in avanti, facendo cigolare il letto sotto il suo corpo muscoloso e ignudo. I suoi capelli vermigli facevano contrasto con le coltri candide. Sfiorò la rosa appassita adagiata sopra il suo comodino e rabbrividì sentendo un liquido gelido scendergli lungo la schiena. Franky rovesciò l’intero contenuto della bottiglia di cola e guardò i rigagnoli scuri della bevanda infilarsi anche tra i glutei sodi del capitano pirata. Sorrise e si chinò in avanti, passandogli la lingua sulla pelle a raccogliere il liquido. Shanks arcuò la schiena, chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò sfuggire una serie di gemiti.

[100].


End file.
